


Symphonious Symptoms of Sympathies

by SwampWitch333



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333





	Symphonious Symptoms of Sympathies

Together we reign insane, beyond sane, the knowing apex of knowledge, colleges unrated  
Collages of mixed cocktails a dress rehearsal down pat, patted down, walking past weapons checks.  
The same view, beyond truth, we vibe on together get picked feathers apart and of, adhesives glued together in perfection, black angel wings enact.  
The mirror refracted, fractions, in fragments, our lives.  
Parallels caught between bars of insight, wrong, right, irrelevance.  
The virginal me, i throw you lifelines consistently, to save you from my sorrows.  
Together we can sew shut the open seams of questions of tomorrow or yesteryear. The queerness of it must seem so frenetic to many.  
Injustices unjust aplenty, frantic i search for my grounding rock, the crowns atop strong shoulders.  
An Ox without the plow, unbroken, words never needed to be spoken, for you've always been the outspoken one.  
Drown me now in sorrows, i rise again out of ashes in disarray, reorganized to rearrange the array of things; a satellite in distress calling once more  
Putting final touches on your blue tinted dress, we digress, with no regrets, what you've yet to see yet, the chaotic mind begets many who seem to forget such fatalist fake phallacies for We reign Supreme.  
Which each and the other being a half of what was lost in the depths.  
Returned through salt and trying, I'm literally dying to know what the future brings.


End file.
